School's Story
by aicchan
Summary: Didasari dari Horitsuba Gakuen Drama CD yang merupakan versi AU dan CrossOver dari TRC dan xxxHolic. A Simple story with a lot of Pair XD Enjoy. CHAP 3 : TouyaYukito
1. Day 0 : READ IT FIRST!

**School's Story**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Kurogane – Fye D. Flourite

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**READ IT FIRST BEFORE THE STORY!**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fic ini mengambil setting dari DRAMA CD Horitsuba Gakuen yang mana merupakan Alternate Universe dari serial Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE dan xxxHolic. (Holic – Tsubasa = Horitsuba).

Sekedar pemberitahuan pada yang ga tau seri ini, di Horitsuba Gakuen para pemainnya adalah chara dari TRC dan xxxHolic dengan pembagian peran sebagai berikut.

- Yuuko : Kepala Sekolah

- Fye Sensei (Yuui di TRC) : Guru Kesehatan

- Yuui Sensei (Fye di TRC) : Guru Keterampilan (keduanya kembar)

- Kurogane : Guru Olahraga

- Shaoran (real) : Li Shaoron

- Shaoran (clone) : Li Shaoran (keduanya menjadi anak kembar)

- Sakura (real) : Sakura

- Watanuki

- Doumeki

- Himawari

- Mokona Modoki

Drama ini merupakan kisah-kisah pendek yang berisi kehidupan sehari-hari di Horitsuba Gakuen yang terdiri dari SD-SMA dan Institut Pendidikan lainnya berikut dengan fasilitas-fasilitas umum lain seperti Rumah Sakit, Bank, gedung Bioskop dan lainnya. Hampir seperti CLAMP School.

Perwatakan juga tak berbeda dengan aslinya. Hanya saja di sini Yuui (Fye di TRC) lebih kalem dari Fye (Yuui di TRC) dan rambutnya lebih panjang. Shaoran (Clone Shaoran) sifatnya polos dan pemalu, sedangkan Shaoron (Real Shaoran di TRC) lebih tenang, dewasa, tapi juga lumayan usil. Shaoron adalah kakak kembar Shaoran. Sakura yang disini tidak jelas apakah yang Real atau yang Clone di TRC, yang pasti sifatnya ceria. Pacaran dengan Syaoran.

Untuk Chara xxxHolic tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan.

.

Jadi untuk para reader yang telah sudi berkunjung di fic ini, selamat menikmati multichap terbaru aku ini. Dan karena ini tetaplah sebuah fic, nanti aku juga akan masukkan karakter lain dari serial CLAMP X3 Silahkan juga kalau mau rikues pair. Sistem fic ini adalah per chap tamat dan tidak akan terlalu panjang tiap chapnya.

So... Enjoy this fic XDD


	2. Day 1 : Black and White

**School's Story**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Kurogane – Fye D. Flourite

Genre : General / Friendship / Romance (?)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Day 1 : Black and White**

"Ah~ Pagi yang damai. Bukan begitu, Moko-chan?" seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang duduk di dekat jendela bersama mahkluk putih bulat bertelinga panjang sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai. Sekolah pasti heboh lagi." Kata Mokona, si putih yang mengosongkan isi cangkirnya dengan cepat.

Yang ada di sana adalah Fye D. Flourite, Guru Kimia yang merupakan warga keturunan asing. Senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya membuat pria itu jadi idola para siswi. Yang bersamanya adalah Mokona, masih misteri mahkluk apa sebenarnya si bulat putih itu, yang jelas dia dan satu Mokona lain yang berwarna hitam, sudah ada di sekolah ini sejak waktu yang tidak diketahui dengan jelas. Tapi satu yang pasti, dua mahkluk itu sangat akrab dengan semua siswa juga guru yang entah kenapa tak mau repot mempertanyakan dari mana asal mahkluk yang sangat suka minum sake itu.

"Oi!" Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka keras dan muncullah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut hitam dan bermata semerah batu ruby, "Kenapa kau masih di sini! Rapat guru segera dimulai! Lagipula ini kan ruang kesehatan! Kenapa pula kau ada di sini?"

"_Aree_... Kurorin sensei semangat sekali. Santailah sedikit." Fye tetap duduk dan meminum tehnya.

Suwa Kurogane, guru olahraga di SMU itu masuk dan mendekati Fye, "berhenti cengar-cengir seperti orang bodoh begitu!" Kurogane menyambar cangkir Fye dan meletakkannya di meja, "ayo! Aku tidak mau kepala sekolah memberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh lagi karena kita terlambat!"

Senyum tidak pudar dari wajah Fye, "Aneh? Padahal menurutku hukuman dari Yuuko sensei itu menarik kok."

Kurogane tidak ambil pusing dengan ocehan Fye yang terkadang tidak dimengerti otaknya. Dia langsung menyeret guru kesehatan itu dan memandang Mokona, "Dan kau seharusnya ada bersama para murid, kan?"

"Tee hee!" Mokona tersenyum lebar, "sampai nanti, Kurogane sensei." Dan di putih bulat itu melompat dari kisi jendela tempatnya duduk tadi dan melesat pergi.

.

Di ruang guru, semua staff pengajar sudah berkumpul. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yuuko, sang kepala sekolah SMU Horitsuba Gakuen. Fye melepaskan diri dari Kurogane dan menuju ke seseorang yang duduk di meja kerja yang terdekat dengan pintu.

"Yuu~iii..." tak peduli dengan yang lain, Fye langsung memeluk pria dengan penampilan seratus persen serupa dengannya, hanya rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat rapi. Yuui D. Flourite, adik kembarnya, "Kurosama sensei jahati aku lagi..." rajuknya dengan jelas pura-pura menangis.

"SIAPA YANG MENJAHATIMU?" teriak Kurogane yang membuat semua staff guru menutup telinga mereka.

Yuui tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Fye, "sudah sudah... ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah mesra sekali." Katanya, Fye tersenyum saat itu.

"SIAPA YANG MESRA?"

PLAK! Suara hantaman telak di kepala Kurogane membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu langsung diam. Semua staff menoleh ke belakang Kurogane dan mendapati sosok yang paling berkuasa di SMU itu, Ichihara Yuuko, wanita sexy yang merupakan kepala sekolah pecinta festival. Hampir bisa dipastikan kalau setiap bulan pasti ada festival di SMU Horitsuba Gakuen ini. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu membawa sebuah harisen yang menjadi senjata untuk menghantam Kurogane tadi, dia pun segera duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Dilarang menindas yang lebih lemah darimu, Kuro-tan!"

"SIAPA YANG MENINDAS?"

Kali ini harisen di tangan Yuuko melayang dan menghantam kening Kurogane dengan telak. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Yuuko pun memulai rapat pagi yang menjadi jadwal harian itu...

.

"Musim semi yang indah..." Fye memandang ke luar jendela dimana kelopak sakura berguguran dengn indahnya, "sepertinya hanami asik juga nih."

"Sensei! Bukan waktunya mengurus hanami, kan? Ini home room pertama di tahun ini!" kata Kimihiro Watanuki, salah satu murid di kelas B yang merupakan kelas asuhan Fye.

Fye tertawa, "ahahahaha... maaf maaf—sakura terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja." katanya, "baiklah, aku akan mengabsen kalian semua." Satu persatu Fye memanggil nama murid kelas itu. tapi diantara semua, ada tiga orang yang memang dekat dengannya. Yaitu yang tadi bertanya padanya, Watanuki. Lalu Doumeki Shizuka, murid yang pendiam dan jadi partner Watanuki untuk melawak di kelas itu. Dan yang terakhir adalah Li Shaoran, murid pindahan dari Hong Kong yang cepat menyesuaikan diri di sekolah barunya.

Homeroom berjalan tanpa masalah, dan seperti biasa, di awal tahun ajaran pun Horitsuba Gakuen sudah sibuk dengan festival musim semi.

"Yak! Besok kita adakan rapat kelas untuk menentukan apa yang akan kelas ini lakukan saat Haru no Matsuri. Oke?"

Seperti biasa, segala jenis festival selalu disambut dengan antusias para murid.

.

Selesai mengajar di kelas, Fye kembali ke ruang guru untuk mengambil bentou yang sudah dibuatkan oleh adik kesayangannya yang memang belajar masak di Italia dan baru saja kembali ke Jepang.

"Kuropiipii sensei~" sambil bersenandung, Fye mendekati Kurogane yang sepertinya juga mau memakan bekalnya, "hari sedang cerah sekali, kita makan di luar yuk?"

"Kenapa harus mengajakku? Makan saja sendiri!" ujar Kurogane ketus.

Fye memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Kuropyon sensei jahat... nanti aku adukan ke yuui, lho!"

"Memangnya kau anak TK yang suka mengadu?"

Tak peduli, Fye mendadak menggandeng tangan Kurogane dan menggeret pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju keluar, dia benar-benar cuek pada pandangan staff guru lainnya yang memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum geli...

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ti~dak mau!" Fye tetap menyeret Kurogane hingga mereka sampai ke halaman samping.

"Ah—Fye sensei, Kurogane sensei."

Kedua pria itu berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya yang memanggil mereka adalah Kunogi Himawari dari kelas C. Dia bersama dengan Sakura dan Shaoron, kakak kembar Shaoran, yang juga anggota kelas C. Watanuki, Doumeki dan Shaoran juga ada di sana. Mereka duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang memang jadi spot favorit para siswa untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Fye, sekali lagi tidak menghiraukan protes Kurogane, langsung menghampiri murid-muridnya itu, "wah—sepertinya menyenangkan. Boleh kami bergabung?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Himawari yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

Jadilah Fye dan Kurogane –meski terpaksa- duduk bersama enam murid satu angkatan itu, "bekal Watanuki kun seperti biasa, selalu terlihat enak, ya? Apa aku boleh mencicipi tamagoyaki itu?"

"Te-tentu saja, sensei."

"Wa~ii!" Fye pun mengambil telur gulung dari kotak bentou Watanuki yang selalu jadi menu utama enam sahabat itu untuk makan siang, "umm... enak sekali. Watanuki kun memang jago masak."

"Te-terima kasih banyak, sensei." Ujar Watanuki dengan wajah tersipu.

"Lain kali kau harus masak inarisushi." Kata Doumeki yang sibuk mengunyah.

"DIAM KAU!" seru pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata itu pada teman sekelasnya.

Fye tertawa melihat bagaimana watak Watanuki yang terkesan pendiam itu bisa langsung berubah kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Doumeki.

"Fye!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat saudara kembarnya tengah menghampiri mereka, "hai, Yuui. Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf. Kelasku baru selesai." Yuui duduk di sebelah Fye. Dia meletakkan sebuah kotak plastik di sebelah bentou milik Watanuki, "ini masakan dari kelas keterampilan. Silahkan kalau kalian mau mencoba."

Jelas saja tawaran itu sulit ditolak karena Yuui memang jago masak, sama seperti Watanuki.

"Masakan Yuui sensei memang selalu enak," kata Sakura.

"Iya. Yang jadi istrinya nanti pasti kerepotan karena harus bisa masak yang lebih enak dari Yuui sensei." Sambung Himawari.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Fye meletakkan sumpitnya dan memeluk adiknya itu, "aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yuui pada siapapun. Yuui kan punyaku."

Di tengah tawa yang berderai, tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari pandangan tajam Kurogane yang sedari tadi membisu. Mata merah pemuda itu tampak kesal dan dia pun mengunyah makanannya sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

Meski jam pelajaran sudah selesai, Horitsuba Gakuen masih ramai dengan murid yang ikut kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Karena senggang, Fye memilih untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling sekolah. Di ruang praktek kelas keterampilan, Fye lihat Yuui sedang mengajar murid-murid perempuan membuat kue. Tersenyum melihat adiknya, Fye pun berlalu lagi. Karena hari ini tidak ada jadwalnya di Klub Kimia, dia pun menuju ke bagian olahraga. Dojo Kendo yang berdekatan dengan arena Kyuudo dan juga gedung olahraga yang dipakai klub basket juga voli.

"Ku~ro~myuu sensei!" Fye melambaikan tangan dari jendela dojo Kendou yang terbuka.

"NAMAKU, KUROGANE!" seru pria berbadan tinggi itu.

Fye hanya tersenyum, bertopang dagu pada kisi jendela saat Kurogane datang menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kurogane dingin.

"Buuu." Fye memasang wajah sok cemberut, "Kurotan sensei dingin sekali. Aku datang kan karena rindu padamu~"

Saat itu ingin rasanya Kurogane memukul Fye dengan tongkat kayu yang dia bawa, tapi itu akan sangat menjatuhkan martabatnya di depan para murid. Jadi dia hanya mencoba bersabar dan mendinginkan otaknya yang seperti sudah mengeluarkan asap.

"Ah~ Shaoran kun!" Fye, tak peduli pada Kurogane yang murka, melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut coklat yang membalas dengan bungkukan sopan lalu kembali berlatih. "Shaoran kun itu cepat sekali beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan di Jepang, ya? Shaoron kun juga sama. Mereka berdua hebat." Si Pirang itu memandang anggota klub kendo yang berlatih dengan tekun, "heee... didikan Kurosama sensei memang disiplin."

"Harusnya kau juga begitu dengan Klub-mu itu. Setiap kali ada kegiatan, setiap kali juga ada ledakan." Kata Kurogane masih dengan muka masam, "lalu— kau kesini mau apa?"

Barulah Fye memandang Kurogane, "kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Kurorin sensei~"

Kurogane menghela nafas, "buat apa kau mau bertemu denganku? Kau tidak mengikuti adik kesayanganmu itu?"

Senyum usil muncul di wajah Fye begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kurogane, "aree... Kuropiipii sensei cemburu sama Yuui, ya?"

"Siapa yang cemburu."

Tak mendengar bentakan kasar dari Kurogane, justru menjadi tanda bagi Fye kalau memang pria bermata merah itu memang sedang cemburu. Senyum makin lebar di wajah si pirang itu, "gara-gara ucapanku waktu makan siang tadi, ya?" dia kembali memandang para murid yang berlatih di dalam dojo. "Itukan cuma bercanda. Meski Yuui punya aku... Aku ini punya Kurorin sensei kok." Katanya ringan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Lalu Fye kembali berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya, "Hnggg! Ku rasa hari ini aku akan menyiapkan bahan pelajaran untuk besok. Aku tunggu di ruang guru ya, Kurosama sensei."

Fye pun berlalu dari dojo kendo itu sambil bersiul. Hatinya luar biasa senang karena bisa melihat wajah Kurogane yang mematung dan benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jarang sekali dia mendapati ekspresi yang seperti itu pada wajah pria yang menjadi tambatan hatinya sejak masa mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah itu.

"Ufufufu... aku harus minta Yuui memasakkan makanan kesukaan Kurorin supaya dia tidak marah-marah lagi."

Dengan langkah yang nyaris melayang, Fye pun kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah tanpa menyadari tiga pasang mata mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Dua orang itu tetap saja mesra. Jadi heran." Yuuko menurunkan teropong yang dia pakai untuk mengintai kejadian di dojo kendo yang tampak jelas dari ruang kantornya itu.

"Fye sensei dan Kurogane sensei memang serasi." Kata Mokona yang berwarna hitam.

"Um! Sangat serasi." Sahut Mokona putih.

Yuuko tersenyum lebar, "ya—setidaknya hari ini pun, Horitsuba Gakuen tetap damai dan menyenangkan."

Senja di langit sore itu seperti tersenyum dan menjadi layar penutup yang sempurna di satu hari yang indah ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yak! Chap pembuka dengan Pair KuroFye. Semoga bisa menghibur. Fic ini memang sengaja aku buat seminim mungkin konflik, supaya bacanya bisa santai :3

Untuk Chap depan, ada dua option, mau ShaoSaku ato SeiSu. Silahkan pilih lewat ripiu ato PM. Sankyuuu :3


	3. Day 2 : Smile

**School's Story**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Seishirou – Subaru (TRC ver)

Genre : General / Friendship / Romance (?)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Day 2 : Smile**

Hujan memasahi bumi Horitsuba Gakuen pagi itu, tapi sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat para siswanya untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka. Enam sekawan dari kelas B dan C tampak berbincang di lobi locker sekolah, tentu saja bahasannya tak lepas dari festival musim semi Horitsuba Gakuen yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.

"Semoga Kurogane sensei dan Fye sensei setuju dengan rencana kita untuk menggabungkan kelas B dan C di festival nanti." Kata Sakura.

"Iya. Itu rencana yang bagus sekali." Sahut Shaoran.

"Ah~ Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat kue-kue manis di Maid Café kita nanti." Watanuki melambung karena angan-angannya sendiri.

Himawari tertawa pelan, "aku bersedia kok jadi pencicip semua masakanmu. Hasil karya Watanuki kun pasti enak semua."

"Himawari chan... Aku akan masakkan apapun untukmu." Seru Watanuki dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Kau juga harus buat mochi." Ujar Doumeki dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Jelas itu membuat darah Watanuki naik ke kepala, "MANA ADA MOCHI DI MAID CAFé!"

Yang lain tertawa melihat betapa perlakuan Watanuki bisa berubah 180 derajat antara Himawari dan Doumeki.

"Dasar, selalu saja bicara yang aneh-aneh," gerutu Watanuki sambil membuka pintu lockernya dengan sedikit kasar.

Saat pintu locker itu terbuka, terdengar suara benturan dan rintihan seseorang, "Aduh!"

Enam sekawan itu langsung menoleh ke samping locker Watanuki yang ternyata punya anak kelas 3.

"A.. A.. M-Maafkan aku, senpai!" Watanuki langsung menutup lagi pintu lockernya dan membungkuk pada dua anak kelas tiga di sana. Dia dan lima lainnya mengenal dua orang yang ada di sana. Subaru dan Kamui. Siswa kembar dari kelas 3-E yang juga merupakan pengurus OSIS SMU Horitsuba Gakuen ini. Tampak tangan Subaru terluka, mungkin terbentur pintu locker Watanuki tadi.

"Ta-tangannya berdarah!" Watanuki dengan hebohnya langsung mencari sapu tangan di setiap saku celananya juga di dalam tasnya.

Tapi Subaru hanya tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil."

Enam murid kelas 2 itu seperti mendapat pencerahan begitu melihat senyum di wajah Subaru. Kakak kelas mereka yang satu itu memang terkenal dengan senyumannya yang menyejukkan hati. Sungguh berbeda dengan adik kembarnya yang cuma bisa memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ucapannya juga lebih ketus dari sang kakak.

"Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan saja," ujar Subaru lagi, "sungguh. Tidak apa-apa. Nah—sampai nanti semuanya."

"Aku ikut." Kata Kamui.

"Tidak usah. Hanya sebentar. Kau ke kelas saja duluan." Subaru pun berlalu dari koridor itu menuju ke ruang kesehatan, sementara Kamui, dengan wajah masam, berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan meninggalkan enam juniornya yang masih berdiri mematung.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya enam sekawan itu tersadar dari status _blank_ mereka.

"Subaru senpai dan Kamui senpai itu benar-benar berbeda, ya? Tidak seperti Shaoran kun dan Shaoron kun, atau Fye sensei dan Yuui sensei." Kata Sakura yang diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Obrolan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena bel tanda homeroom akan segera dimulai sudah berbunyi. Semuanya pun segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Subaru menuju ke ruang kesehatan seraya membebat punggung tangannya yang berdarah tadi dengan sapu tangannya. Sampai di tempat tujuan, dia pun segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Permisi... Seishirou sensei?" panggilnya di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan.

Lalu dari pintu yang tersambung ke ruang penyimpanan obat, keluarlah seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Senyum mengambang di bibirnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Subaru kun. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah mengunjungiku?" ujar Seishirou, guru Kesehatan SMU Horitsuba Gakuen.

"Tanganku terluka." Subaru menunjukkan punggung tangannya yang masih sedikit berdarah.

Seishirou pun mendekati pemuda tampan yang sudah sejak lama mengikat hatinya, "kau sendiri saja?" tanyanya sembari melihat luka di tangan Subaru, "biasanya adik kesayanganmu mengekor kemana pun kau pergi."

"Homeroom sudah dimulai. Aku tidak mau dia terlambat masuk kelas."

Seishirou menyuruh Subaru duduk sedangkan dia mengambil obat merah dan plester luka di lemari, "selalu saja terlalu memperhatikannya. Makanya dia tidak bisa lepas darimu." Dia membersihkan luka Subaru dengan antiseptik sebelum membalutnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kami sudah bersama sejak lahir," Subaru memandang bagaimana jemari Seishirou merawat tangannya yang terluka. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau memang dia memendam perasaan khusus pada guru kesehatan itu, tapi dia juga tidak –belum- bisa melepaskan Kamui sendiri. Adik kembarnya itu meski tampak kuat, sebenarnya mudah merasa kesepian. Apalagi mereka tak lagi punya orang tua. Subaru sudah berjanji akan selalu menjada Kamui hingga adiknya itu bisa mandiri.

Selesai membalut luka Subaru, Seishirou pun menulis surat keterangan terlambat masuk untuk guru pengajar di kelas Subaru, "lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi usahakan jangan terkena air dulu seharian ini!" katanya seraya menyerahkan surat itu pada Subaru.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Subaru menyimpan surat itu di saku kemeja seragamnya, lalu dia pun mengundurkan diri dari sana untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

"Tanganmu benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kamui saat dia dan kakaknya menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak boleh terkena air hari ini."

Wajah Kamui tampak kesal, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Subaru pun meneruskan makannya. Saat itu tanpa sengaja Subaru melihat sosok yang tidak biasa ada di kantin itu. berbaur dengan ratusan murid yang memeuhi kantin, yang berbeda hanyalah, sosok itu transparan...

Ya—Subaru dan Kamui memang terlahir dengan bakat untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Dulu tak jarang mereka jadi ejekan teman-teman mereka karena dianggap sebagai pembohong, karena itu mereka berdua mulai menutup diri dan menyimpan rahasia kemampuan mereka itu sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Kamui heran karena Subaru mendadak mematung. Lalu dia memandang ke arah yang sama dengan kembarannya itu, "dia datang lagi..." ujar Kamui dengan suara lirih, "biarkan saja. Kalau dia tahu kau bisa melihatnya, dia bisa menguntitmu. Aku tidak mau diikuti roh penasaran lagi."

Subaru tersenyum, dia teringat kejadian saat mereka baru pindah ke Horitsuba Gakuen ini dan mereka berdua diikuti roh siswa yang tewas karena kecelakaan. Itu pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan karena roh itu terus mengikuti mereka hampir dua minggu lamanya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat di sana."

Sebuah suara yang familiar mengejutkan Subaru dan Kamui. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka melihat sosok Fuuma, pemuda tinggi berkacamata dan berambut hitam, adik Seishirou. Dia mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Horitsuba Gakuen ini.

"Fuuma san, sedang apa di gedung SMU?" tanya Subaru ramah, todak seperti Kamui yang langsung membuat kesal. Dia memang antipati sekali pada dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama iseng itu.

Fuuma tersenyum, kalau sedang begitu, dia mirip sekali dengan Seishirou, "aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yuuko sensei untuk membahas festival nanti. Beberapa fakultas di universitas akan bekerja sama dengan beberapa kelas di SMP dan SMU."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi sana!" usir Kamui terang-terangan.

"Kamui... kau tidak boleh begitu." Kata Subaru sabar, "maaf ya, Fuuma san, mood Kamui sedang buruk hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Fuuma tersenyum, "tak masalah, dia yang seperti justru manis sekali."

Seketika pandangan Kamui seperti pisau tajam yang siap memotong-motong sosok Fuuma jadi serpihan, tapi Fuuma tak gentar dengan pandangan pembunuh macam itu karena menurutnya, mau pasang ekspresi macam apapun, Kamui tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah—sebelum piring itu melayang ke arahku, aku pergi saja," kata Fuuma seraya membenahi letak kacamatanya, "sampai jumpa." Dan pemuda itu pun meninggalkan meja mereka.

Saat itu Subaru memandang Kamui yang bersungut kesal, "Kenapa kasar seperti itu? Fuuma san dan Seishirou sensei kan adalah sedikit orang yang bisa menerima kita dengan kemampuan aneh macam ini."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Apalagi di sensei itu... dia selalu mendekatimu."

Subaru menggenggam jemari Kamui, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama, meja mereka kembali dihampiri seseorang, kali ini adalah Watanuki. Adik kelas mereka yang merupakan anggota dari enam sekawan paling terkenal di SMU Horitsuba Gakuen ini.

"Bagaimana tangannya, senpai?" tanya Watanuki pada Subaru.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu cemas berlebihan begitu."

Meski Subaru sudah berkata seperti itu, rasa bersalah belum hilang dari wajah Watanuki. Dia pun menyodorkan sekantung plastik mika yang penuh dengan kue kering yang tampak lezat.

"Ini tadi aku buat saat pelajaran keterampilan. Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan dimakan."

"Eh? Untukku? Bukannya biasanya hasil praktek secantik ini diserahkan pada gadis yang kau suka?"

Wajah Watanuki berubah merah padam, "T-tidak apa-apa. U-untuk senpai saja." dia meletakkan bungkusani tu di meja, "permisi!" dia membungkukkan badan dan langsung meninggalkan meja itu dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Subaru mengambil bungkusan itu, "kita beruntung, Watanuki kun kan terkenal karena jago masak. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Kamui.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

"Jangan bohong padaku." Subaru membuka bungkusan itu dan mencicipi kue kering yang diberikan Watanuki, "ini enak sekali. Yakin kau tidak mau?"

Setelah menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Kamui pun mengambil satu dan memakannya. Memang enak sekali rasanya, sampai sulit percaya kalau yang membuatnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

Sedang menikmati kue itu, Subaru sekali lagi memandang ke sekeliling kantin itu. tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandang dengan Seishirou yang ternyata juga ada di kantin itu, sedang duduk bersama Kurogane sensei dan Fye sensei. Seketika wajah Subaru terasa panas begitu melihat Seishirou tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Subaru pun segera mengalihkan pandangan sebelum Kamui tahu kalau 'musuh besar'nya ada di sana.

.

Selepas pelajaran, Subaru dan Kamui menuju ke dojo Kyudou, klub panahan yang sudah mereka tekuni sejak SMP. Mereka pun segera berganti dengan seragam latihan dan mengambil perlengkapan mereka. Sore itu—hujan kembali turun perlahan. Karena memang jadwal latihan masih setengah jam lagi, dojo panahan itu masih sepi dari para anggotanya.

"Menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Hujan turun dari pagi." Kata Kamui, memasang pelindung jarinya. Lalu dia pun mengambil posisi dan segera bersiap melepaskan tembakan anak panah pertamanya ke sasaran. Ternyata hasilnya meleset.

Subaru mendekati Kamui dari belakang, "Kalau kau menembakkan panahmu dengan emosi seperti itu, hasilnya tidak akan bagus." Dia menuntun tangan Kamui dan membantu adiknya itu melepaskan anak panah yang langsung menembus rinai hujan dan menancap tepat di tengah sasaran, "Kendalikan emosimu, itu dasar kyudou kan?"

Ketika itu terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu masuk dojo, "Subaru san memang pandai mengajar."

Suara Fuuma membuat Kamui refleks mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkannya pada sosok di depan pintu. Subaru segera menurunkan busur dari tangan Kamui.

"Jangan begitu! Berbahaya!"

Dengan kesal, Kamui memandang Fuuma, "mau apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi klub semasa SMU dulu. Masa tidak boleh?"

Subaru tersenyum melihat wajah Kamui yang tampak makin kesal itu, "aku ke ruang locker dulu... ada yang tertinggal." Katanya.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak usah. Temani Fuuma san. Sebagai senior, dia kan harus dihormati. Lagipula cuma sebentar kok."

Kamui benar-benar sudah tampak seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus kapan saja. tapi dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata kakaknya itu, jadi meski kesal dan tidak terima, dia tetap di dojo dan meneruskan latihannya meski Fuuma, mahkluk yang paling dia benci dimuka bumi ini, ada di sana.

Sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang locker, Subaru melirik ke arah Kamui dan Fuuma. Sebenarnya dia senang sekali setiap kali Fuuma ada di dekat adiknya, karena cuma seniornya itulah yang bisa memancing emosi Kamui yang biasanya berlaku dingin terhadap sekitarnya. Subaru jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu dengan Seishirou dan Fuuma, saat itu dia dan Kamui sedang mengikuti acara outbound pertama di SMU. Acaranya adalah lintas alam di salah satu gunung yang terdekat dengan Horitsuba Gakuen. Seperti biasa, kemampuan mereka membawa sedikit kesulitan, apalagi ternyata di gunung itu banyak sekali 'penunggu'nya.

Saat langkah mereka berdua terhambat karena dihadang para roh yang mengetahui kemampuan mereka, Seishirou dan Fuuma datang. Entah kenapa, begitu dua orang itu datang, para roh langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Subaru pernah bertanya apa Seishirou atau Fuuma dari keluarga yang bisa mengusir roh-roh penasaran. Tapi kata Seishirou, mereka tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib begitu. Jadi kesimpulan yang Subaru buat adalah, dua orang itu punya aura yang tidak disukai oleh para roh.

Bisa dibilang, sejak saat itu Subaru dan Kamui jadi punya ikatan dengan Seishirou dan Fuuma. Apalagi Seishirou menyatakan terang-terangan kalau dia tertarik ada Subaru. Ingat wajah Kamui saat itu, Subaru tersenyum sendiri. Apalagi Subaru tahu kalau Fuuma tertarik pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"

Subaru tersentak dan dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Seishirou yang sudah ada di depannya, "Seishirou sensei... sedang apa di sini?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Seishirou mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kening Subaru.

"Ehh?" saking kagetnya, Subaru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hem... ternyata benar kau sedikit demam." Kata Seishirou, membandingkan suhu tubuh Subaru dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

"E—eh?"

Seishirou melepaskan jubah putih 'seragam kerja'nya dan memakaikannya di pundak Subaru, "sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat."

"Tapi, aku masih ada kegiatan klub. Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kamui..."

"Fuuma akan menemaninya dan mengantarnya pulang ke asrama. Aku—yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak mau sakitmu tambah parah." Seishirou mengusap sisi wajah Subaru.

Bimbang antara tak mau membuat Kamui makin kesal dan juga keinginannya untuk bersama Seishirou, Subaru jadi terdiam.

"Ayolah! Kamui aman bersama Fuuma." Seishirou merangkul pundak Subaru dan mengajak pemuda itu keluar dari dojo. Seishirou membuka payung yang ada di teras depan dojo dan membukanya. Lalu berdua dibawah satu payung, mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil Seishirou yang terparkir tak jauh dari dojo, "masuklah!"

Patuh, Subaru pun masuk dalam mobil sedan hitam itu.

Seishirou kemudian duduk di bagian supir dan menyalakan mesin mobil itu, "apa kepalamu sakit? Ku rasa kita harus mampir ke apotik sebentar."

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Tapi memang badanku terasa sedikit lemas."

Perlahan Seishirou melajukan mobil itu, "kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Jangan hanya mengurus Kamui saja."

Subaru tersenyum, "mau bagaimana lagi? sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil. Dia memang tidak bisa lepas dariku. Ku rasa sekarang dia juga pasti sedang mengamuk di dojo kalau tahu aku tidak ada di sana."

"Ya—kau berpikir saja dirimu itu induk singa yang melempar anaknya ke jurang."

Tertawa mendengar lelucon Seishirou, mendadak saja Subaru merasa Kamui akan baik-baik saja bersama Fuuma.

.

Sampai di asrama, Seishirou mengantar Subaru hingga ke kamar. Dia segera menyuruh Subaru berganti pakaian dan istirahat.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur." Seishirou duduk di sisi tempat tidur Subaru.

"Tidak perlu... kalau Kamui pulang, bisa terjadi perang dunia di sini." Kata Subaru.

Seishirou tersenyum, "tidak masalah. Paling parah juga aku akan pulang dengan memear di wajahku," kelakarnya, "tidak usah cemaskan itu sekarang!" pria itu meraih tangan Subaru dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidurlah!"

Seperti terkena mantra, Subaru langsung saja merasa mengantuk. Hangat yang dia rasa dari genggaman tangan Seishirou membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa nyaman. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, merasa aman karena Seishirou ada di dekatnya.

Mungkin... setelah ini dia memang harus bicara dengan Kamui tentang perasaannya pada guru kesehatan mereka itu. Subaru tidak bisa menahan lagi buncahan rasa bahagia dalam hatinya hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana seperti ini. Lagipula Subaru juga sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menggantikannya menjaga Kamui. Meski Fuuma tampak seperti orang yang _easy come easy go_—Subaru tahu dia bisa percaya pada senpainya itu.

"Seishirou sensei..."

"Hm?"

"... _Suki da yo_..."

Seishirou hampir tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri, tapi toh dia tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Subaru, "oyasumi nasai, Subaru kun."

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di depan Dojo kyudou, Kamui sedang mengalami perang batin yang seru. Sejak tadi dia sudah dongkol karena Subaru 'diculik' oleh Seishirou dan sekarang dia terpaksa pulang bersama Fuuma karena dengan motor, dia bisa lebih cepat sampai ke asrama dan bisa lebih cepat mengetahui keadaan Subaru.

Fuuma sudah siap di motornya dan menyodorkan helmnya pada Kamui, "ayo naik. Kau tidak mau cepat-cepat pulang? Atau kau mau kencan dulu denganku?"

Ingin rasanya Kamui melempar helm itu ke muka Fuuma, tapi dia tidak mau menambah buruk suasanya hatinya, jadilah dia memakai helm itu dan naik ke motor.

Fuuma bersiul, "aku harus berterima kasih pada Niisan, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan memboncengmu dan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya.

"Jangan harap ini akan terjadi dua kali." Kata Kamui kesal.

Guu tersenyum, "kita lihat saja nanti, Kamui chan." Dan sebelum Kamui mengamuk, Fuuma memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh yang membuat Kamui mau tidak mau melngkarkan tangannya di pinggang Fuuma.

Kelakuan Fuuma membuat Kamui bertekad menghajar orang ini sampai babak belur saat turun nanti...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HOAAAA! SEISU PERTAMA AKU! *ditabok gara2 berisik* Haduuh... entah bagaimana ini jadinya. Aku ambil imejnya dari TRC, tapi interaksi mereka lebih ke arah interaksi SeishirouSubaru di Tokyo Babylon.

Special buat Marsha yang cinta banget ama pair ini, juga para peripiu dan PMers *?* yang udah rikues ini pair. Semoga hasilnya tidak mnegecewakan.

Jadi sekarang... saia cuma menunggu masukan, saran dan kritik dari semuanya. Doumo... Sampai bertemu di Chap 3 dengan pair TouyaYuki *maap g buka rikuesan* *diinjek*


	4. Day 3 : Rosemary

**School's Story**

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Rate : T

Pair : Touya - Yukito

Genre : Romance

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Day 3 : Rosemary (Memory, Commitment, Faithful)**

"Niisan!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang fakultas Ekonomi di Universitas Horitsuba Gakuen. Dia Touya, mahasiswa tingkat empat yang termasuk salah satu yang paling diincar di seantero Horitsuba Gakuen ini. Dia menoleh dan mendapati adik perempuannya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa, Sakura?"

Gadis manis berambut coklat itu mendekati sang kakak, "Hari ini aku pulang sedikit telat. Aku harus mengurus kelengkapan untuk Festival nanti." Ujar Sakura, "Malam ini Niisan masak makan malam sendiri ya..."

Touya menghela nafas, "Kau pulang jam berapa? Biar aku jemput."

"Tidak usah," kata Sakura sambil menggeleng, "Shaoran kun akan mengantarku pulang."

Ada kilat tak rela di mata Touya saat itu, "Aku jemput saja!"

"Niisan kan ada kerja sambilan. Mana sempat menjemputku segala." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Sakura chan benar, Touya..." saat itu terdengar suara dari belakang Touya, dan tak lama muncullah Yukito, sahabat karib Tousan sejak SMA, tapi Sakura tahu kalau hubungan keduanya lebih dari itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum pada Sakura, "Sakura chan sudah SMA, kau tidak boleh terus memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis kecil."

Sakura tersenyum karena mendapat dukungan dari orang yang tak mungkin dibantah oleh kakaknya. Seperti dugaan, Touya tak lagi protes meski masih memperingatkan adiknya supaya tidak pulang terlalu malam. Setelah itu, Sakura pun undur diri untuk segera kembali ke gedung SMA yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Fakultas Ekonomi.

"Ayo—kita bisa terlambat kerja." Yukito menepuk lengan Touya yang masih memandang ke arah perginya Sakura tadi, "Kenapa sih kau benci sekali dengan Shaoran kun? Menurutku dia pemuda yang baik."

Touya mengikuti langkah Yukito menjauh dari gerbang Universitas, "Bukannya benci... hanya saja..."

"Tidak begitu suka?" Yukito tersenyum, "Sudahlah—bisa panjang kalau membahas ini lagi."

Memutar bola matanya, Touya mengacak-acak rambut Yukito dan keduanya pun melangkah menuju ke tempat kerja sambilan mereka di toko bunga.

.

Musim semi memng puncaknya bisnis florist, sejak datang hingga hampir waktunya pulang, toko bunga tempat Touya dan Yukito bekerja selalu ramai dikunjungi pembeli.

"Ini—minumlah dulu!" Yukito menyodorkan segelas teh dingin untuk Touya, "pemilik sedang pergi mengambil stok bunga, jadi sampai tutup nanti kita yang jaga toko. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Tak menjawab, Touya mengambil gelas itu.

Yukito memandang jalanan malam yang diterani cahaya lampu yang temaram, "Sudah mulai sepi..."

"Sebentar lagi waktu tutup. Lagipula untuk apa orang-orang membeli bunga malam-malam begini." Touya meminum teh di gelasnya.

Yukito hanya tersenyum. Saat itu dia melepas kacamata yang dia pakai dan mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Yukito memasang kacamatanya lagi, "hanya sedikit mengantuk."

Touya memandang wajah Yukito, "Besok kita kuliah siang, tidurlah sampai puas. Aku akan menjemputmu jadi kau tidak akan terlambat."

"Tidak usah. Touya pasti punya banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Apalagi Sakura chan sedang sibuk dengan persiapan festival, kau kan harus menggantikan tugasnya juga di rumah."

"Itu bisa diatur. Yang penting kau tidak sakit."

Yukito tersenyum.

Setelahnya, dua pemuda dewasa itu pun bersiap untuk menutup toko karena memang sudah waktunya. Apalagi sedari tadi sudah tidak ada pengunjung yang datang. Touya membereskan bunga-bunga yang diletakkan di luar toko sementara Yukito membereskan yang di dalam. Sesekali Touya melirik jam tangannya, pemilik toko ini terlambat. Biasanya kalau mengambil bunga tak selama ini karena tempatnya juga tak begitu jauh.

Telepon toko itu mendadak berdering nyaring. Membuat Yukito yang tadinya sedang mengatur tanaman di pot jadi terkejut. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi moshi..."

Touya masih mengangkuti bunga dari etalase depan ke dalam toko sampai tak bersisa di teras. Lalu dia menutup kerai depan toko dan mengunci pintu depan, tepat saat Yukito selesai menerima telepon.

"Dari pemilik toko. Katanya kita boleh pulang dan kuncinya diletakkan di bawah tong sampah di pintu belakang." Ujar Yukito.

"Ah." Jawab Touya singkat. Dia pun mengecek lagi kalau semua sudah aman dan sesuai dengan tatanan yang biasa. "Sudah rapi semua. Ayo pulang."

Yukito melepas celemek kerjanya dan melipat dengan rapi lalu menyimpannya di lemari. Usai memastikan laci penyimpanan uang juga sudah rapat terkunci, dia menyusul Touya yang sudah ada di pintu belakang dan mematikan lampu.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut ketika Touya sampai di rumah Yukito. "Aku langsung pulang. Kau istirahatlah!" Ujar Touya.

Yukito tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sampai besok, Touya."

"Sampai besok." Touya pun berlalu dari rumah itu setelah melihat Yukito masuk ke dalam. Dia pun menyusuri jalan perumahan yang sudah sepi. Tak heran, ini sudah lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Jarak rumahnya dengan Yukito memang tak begitu jauh. Hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya, Touya melihat Sakura berdiri di depan rumah bersama di murid pindahan dari Hong Kong itu, Li Shaoran.

"Ah—Niisan juga baru pulang?"

Touya tidak menjawab sapaan adiknya itu dan malah memandang tajam pada Shaoran. Bukannya benci atau apa, Touya hanya sebal karena pemuda yang baru saja berkenalan dengan adiknya tercinta itu mendadak sudah jadi orang yang istimewa bagi Sakura.

"Konbanwa." Shaoran membungkukkan badannya pada Touya.

Sekali lagi tak bersuara, Touya membuka pagar rumahnya dan memberi isyarat supaya Sakura segera masuk. Tahu kalau adik satu-satunya itu tak akan menurut begitu saja, Touya pun masuk duluan.

"Tadaima." Dia melepas sepatunya dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai, Touya." Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berombak menyambut di pintu dapur. Ialah Nadeshiko, ibu Touya dan Sakura.

"Kaasan, sendirian saja? Tousan mana?"

"Tousan hari ini menginap di Universitas. Katanya ada beberapa berkas yang harus dilengkapi sebelum penggalian minggu depan." Ujar Nadeshiko, "Kaasan sudah menghangatkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Sudah paham benar kalau sang bunda selalu tahu kapan anak-anak dan suaminya akan pulang, Touya pun segera menuju ke dapur yang sekaligus dengan ruang makan. Dia meletakkan tas ranselnya di kaki meja lalu mencuci tangan sebelum duduk.

Tak lama Sakura pun masuk ke rumah dan menyusul Touya ke dapur, "Tadaima, Kaasan." Gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Touya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun menikmati hidangan yang telah dimasakkan ibu mereka.

Usai makan, Touya pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, malam ini rasanya lelah sekali. Padahal aktivitasnya juga sama seperti biasa. Tak repot berganti pakaian, Touya pun langsung ambruk di kasur dan terlelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak...

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, entah kenapa, Touya merasa mengantuk sekali. Padahal semalam dia juga tidur nyenyak, sampai-sampai dia bangun lumayan kesiangan. Tak mau terlambat menjemput Yukito, Touya pun berangkat dengan sepedanya. Sakura sendiri sudah berangkat sejak pagi. Setelah mengambil bekal buatan sang ibu, Touya pun segera berpamitan. Memacu pedal sepeda, dia pun menyusuri jalanan yang sudah dia hafal itu hingga ke depan rumah Yukito di mana si pemuda berkacamata itu sudah menunggu.

"Ohayou, Touya. Kau sedikit terlambat dari biasanya."

"Maaf... aku ketiduran."

Itu bukan alasan yang biasa dikatakan oleh Touya, "Tumben sekali? Tak biasanya kau bangun kesiangan. Kau sakit?" Yukito memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan cemas, lalu dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Touya, "Sepertinya tidak demam. Mungkin kau kelelahan."

Melihat wajah cemas Yukito, Touya pun tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Ayo naik, atau kita akan terlambat ke kelas."

Meski sebenarnya ingin kalau Touya istirahat saja, Yukito akhirnya naik ke boncengan sepeda Touya dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengayuhnya. Segera saja sepeda itu melaju menembus jalanan yang ramai.

.

"Ini yang harus di antar ke gedung SMU." Yukito memberikan beberapa map pada Touya. Mereka berdua memang pengurus di kelompok mahasiswa yang bekerja sama dengan kelompok SMU di festival musim semi nanti.

"Ya sudah. Kita antarkan sekarang." Touya mengambil tas ramselnya lalu menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda bersama Yukito. Kemudian mereka menuju ke gedung SMU untuk bertemu dengan ketua OSIS dan juga pengurus kelas yang akan bekerja sama dengan fakultas mereka.

Yukito memandang bangunan SMU yang menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu bertahun silam, "Tak begitu banyak perubahan, ya. Lihat, retakan di kisi jendela ruang lab Kimia itu juga tetap sama seperti dulu."

"Kau ini selalu saja ingat hal sepele begitu."

"Habisnya... retakan itu kan Touya yang buat karena tendangan bola waktu pelajaran olahraga."

Melintasi koridor yang akrab di ingatan mereka, dua mahasiswa itu pun masuk ke gedung utama menuju ke ruang OSIS. Setelah menyerahkan berkas, mereka menuju ke gedung kelas dua di bagian timur. Tahun ini mereka bekerja sama dengan kelas 2-A, karena salah satu 'bintang' di SMU Horitsuba Gakuen, Daidouji Tomoyo ada di kelas itu, bisa dipastikan kalau rencana pertunjukan kelas 2-A tidak akan lepas dari panggung dan lagu.

Melintasi koridor ke gedung timur, Yukito lagi-lagi menemukan tempat yang sangat dia ingat, pohon sakura mekar dengan indahnya, "Itu pohon tempat kita biasa makan siang."

"Dan kau selalu memborong roti dari kantin. Kasihan yang tidak kebagian."

Yukito tersenyum, "Mau bagaimana lagi, roti di sini enak sekali. Ah—kau jadi membuatku ingin roti kantin. Kau harus mengantarku setelah ini."

"Iya iya." Kata Touya, "Tapi— masa kau hanya ingat kalau pohon itu cuma sebagai tempat makan siang kita saja? Apa kau tidak ingat hal yang lain?"

Ada rona merah di wajah Yukito saat itu. Siapa yang bisa lupa tempat dimana orang yang paling kau sukai menyatakan perasaannya padamu...

Touya tertawa melihatnya, "Bagus kalau kau masih ingat."

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak berhenti menggodaku?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena menggodamu itu menyenangkan sekali."

Yukito tidak berani membalas karena ujung-ujungnya dialah yang akan kalah. Dia pun memilih untuk diam sampai mereka tiba di depan kelas 2-A. Yukito pun memberikan berkas-berkas pada Tomoyo, gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang. Setelahnya, mereka mampir ke kelas 2-C dan melihat persiapan kelas itu, tapi Yukito tahu, Touya hanya ingin melihat adiknya tercinta. Lumayan brother complex juga dia. Setelah yakin adiknya tidak bersama Shaoran –meski tetap bersama kembarannya, Shaoron- Touya dan Yukito berlalu dari tempat itu.

Berhubung setelah ini mereka sudah tidak ada kelas, jadi mereka memakai waktu ini untuk bernostalgia di gedung SMU itu. Bertemu beberapa guru yang lumayan akrab dengan mereka. Seperti Fye sensei, Kurogane sensei, Seishirou sensei dan bahkan Yuuko sensei. Setelah berkeliling gedung, mereka pun menuju ke atap, salah satu spot favorit mereka semasa sekolah dulu.

"Wuaaah... tidak berubah sama sekali." Yukito berjalan duluan ke arah pagar kawat tinggi di sekeliling atap sekolah dan memandang ke halaman depan yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk festival musim semi selepas jam sekolah itu.

Touya melangkah dan berhenti di sebelah Yukito, "Tetap saja ramai, sekolah ini."

"Aku jadi ingat festival saat kita SMU dulu. Kelas kita jadi café paling heboh di sekolah."

"Jelas saja heboh... si Akizuki itu membuatku stress sendiri."

Yukito tertawa lagi, "Akizuki san memang sangat bersemangat, ya. Dia selalu punya energi untuk semua hal. Sayang dia sudah kembali ke Inggris."

"Justru bagus dia sudah pergi. Membuat energiku terbuang sia-sia saja kalau meladeninya." Lalu Touya duduk di lantai atap gedung itu dan memandang birunya langit sore, "Indah sekali. Mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Ku rasa kau juga tidak akan lupa, kan?"

Yukito duduk di sebelah Touya, "Mana mungkin aku lupa. Itu hari yang special. Apalagi... tempat dan tanggalnya sama."

Senyum terkembang di wajah Touya, dia merangkul pundak Yukito dan membawa pemuda berkacamata itu mendekat padanya, "Gedung ini membawa banyak kenangan. Kenangan yang sangat berharga."

Angin sore berhembus sangat sejuk sore itu, membawa helai bunga sakura yang menari di udara. Indah sekali.

"Benar-benar seperti hari itu. Jadi kurasa... kau tidak keberatan kalau kita mengulang hal yang sama."

"Touya... siapa saja bisa datang kemari." Meski mencoba menolak, Yukito tak kuasa melawan saat Touya menyentuh dagunya dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tidak akan. Percaya padaku."

Tak menunggu apapun lagi, Touya sedikit menengadahkan wajah Yukito hingga dia bisa dengan mudah mencicipi manisnya bibir yang selalu dia suka itu. Seperti biasa, kecupan lembut dari Touya selalu membuat Yukito merasa nyaman. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan itu, benar-benar tak berubah dari ciuman pertama mereka. Lembut, manis, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah berakhir...

"Sepertinya malam ini aku harus tidur di rumahmu." Kata Touya setelah dia mengakhiri sentuhan intim itu, "Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku melakukannya sekarang."

"Kau ini!" Yukito menjauh dari Touya, "Bicaranya selalu saja macam-macam."

"Tidak masalah kan. Aku juga sudah sering menginap di rumahmu." Touya menyentuh sisi wajah Yukito, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi, "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak dapat privasi berdua saja. Di kampus kita sibuk ini itu sampai tidak punya waktu untuk sedikit bersantai."

Yukito tertawa pelan, "Aneh sekali, Touya yang ini minta waktu untuk bersantai. Padahal kau ini kan orangnya susah diam. Waktu SMU saja kau tidak ikut klub manapun, tapi sibuk membantu banyak klub tiap kali musim pertandingan tiba."

"Habisnya... ikut satu macam klub saja membosankan. Lebih enak kalau menjadi anggota dadakan saja." kemudian Touya pun berdiri dan membersihkan celana panjangnya, "Sudah semakin sore. Ayo pulang! Aku juga mau telepon Kaasan dulu kalau aku menginap di tempatmu."

"Um..." Yukito mengikuti Touya meninggalkan atap sekolah yang juga menyimpan banyak kenangan mereka semasa sekolah. 'Kunjungan kerja' hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Seperti kembali ke masa saat mereka pertama menjalin hubungan khusus.

.

Setelah menelepon ke rumah, Touya dan Yukito pun kembali berboncengan dengan sepeda. Mereka tak ada jadwal kerja sambilan hari ini, jadi mereka bisa menyimpan tenaga untuk besok. Karena meski hari minggu, persiapan untuk festival musim semi tetap berjalan. Sebelum pulang, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir ke supermarket untuk berbelanja karena Yukito bilang persediaan makanan di rumahnya menipis dan tidak akan cukup untuk dua porsi. Usai memborong entah apa saja, mereka berdua barulah pulang ke rumah Yukito.

"Selera makanmu tetap saja besar. Heran badanmu tetap saja kurus begitu." Kata Touya saat dia membawa belanjaan itu ke dalam rumah Yukito yang sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya.

"Entahlah. Memang begini. Kau tahu sendiri kebiasaanku." Yukito menuju ke dapur dan menata belanjaan itu di lemari pendingin, "Kau mau mandi atau makan dulu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Touya tersenyum lebar, "Pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan dari istri pada suami."

"Touya... aku serius..."

"Aku juga serius." Touya mendekati Yukito dan menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu, "Andai aku bilang... aku mau makan dulu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Yukito menjawab, "Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

Senyum Touya makin lebar lagi. Dia pun memeluk pinggang Yukito, "Tidak usah repot-repot memasak... karena yang ingin aku 'makan' itu adalah kau, Yukito."

Wajah Yukito kini memerah sempurna, "Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Yukito coba berontak tapi percuma, "Touya..."

"Aku tidak macam-macam. Aku cuma ingin kau..."

Sekali lagi Yukito takluk pada pesona Touya yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya pasrah begitu saja. kehangatan yang ditawarkan Touya lebih menggoda dari apapun juga. Jadilah, Yukito membiarkan saja pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Makan malam? Itu bisa menunggu. Saat ini ada keperluan yang lebih mendesak dari pada makan malam.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa pada apa yang selalu aku katakan padamu, Yukito..." bisik Touya seraya melepaskan kacamata Yukito dan meletakkannya di tatami di samping futon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Touya..."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dan bersamaan, mengatakan satu kalimat yang menjadi bukti ikatan mereka, "Saat ini dan selamanya... Aku adalah milikmu."

Malam itu menjadi satu lagi malam istimewa bagi mereka, dimana kata telah berganti menjadi tanpa arti dan sentuhanlah yang menggantikan suara mereka untuk bicara...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HOAAAA! Jadi juga TouyaYuki. Maaf kalo kurang fluff *bungkuk-bungkuk* Berhubung ini ambil TRC... jadi aku buat Nadeshiko masih hidup^^ Kalo dibuat udah almarhum, jadinya CCS donk *rada maksa juga sih* #Plak

Chap besok DouWata... Apa ada yang mau rikues untuk chap lima? *author bingung*

Baiklah—ku nanti saran masukan dan kritiknya. Heheheheh =)


End file.
